Art OConnors find
by maisey jay
Summary: I got the idea for this story from a dream I had. It's about a girl who goes to a movie and meets Art, they meet again and not on accident.
1. Chapter 1

Alert. As usual I'm suddenly awake with the moon. I look around my apartment above bargains on seventh in the down town area. Also as usual know one is here with me. Alone most of the time is good but tonight it hurts. Art from the O'Conner clan alone for to long to count he didn't want to think about it he had other things on his mind he was hungry.

Again! I kicked my dad in the rib cage as he asked, what are you a girl? Again this time mean it! I kicked him again this time both side he smiled proud of me. We both knew if I kicked a normal person like that they would be on the ground trying to regain hair in their lungs probably with broken ribs. But my dad is trained as he is training me. I don't believe him when he tells me what I'm trained to hunt for. I have never seen one he admitted he hasn't either but he was trained by his dad who was trained by his ect. So I'm still doing this out of tradition in honor of the family name, it also keeps me in shape and that is a plus. So dad I'm going to a movie tonight with my friends. He made a huge fuss, he doesn't understand that twilight is just a movie. He wouldn't let me read the books I had to sneak them at school just cause their about vampires what if they aren't real I argued he said Ill feel when I do. In the end I win as I normally do because I Shirley McLaughlin is his little vampire slayer.

Chapter one

Allannah chamberlain was getting ready for the movie twilight she's been looking forward to seeing it for a year now since she read the series by Stephanie Meyer. She walked into her bedroom and changed into her black shirt with Robert pattinsons face and a quote from the book about him loving Bella on it and her dark skinny jeans. Now she thought time to accessorize she looked at her shoe collection choosing black gladiator sandals. Then she look to her jewelry she bought a necklace special for this occasion a bronze chain with a long string of crosses and little bronze stakes. She painted her nails red and did her make-up dark her green eyes glowed. She brushed a few snarls out of her bronze brown hair. And last but not least put on her favorite lip gloss grape fruit from bath and body works. She heard a car honk from the street outside. Of course she thought Shirley couldn't be a second late. She grabbed her phone and wallet and ran out to the car before her friend got angry.

They picked up two other friends and drove to the movie theatre. "omg Shirley," asked Katie, "I cant believe your parents let you go to the midnight premiere of this movie." Shirley told her that she gets what she wants as long as she wants it bad enough. They arrived at the movie theatre. It had the entrance were you by tickets that leaded to the room with concession stand there a large man with a pony tail took tickets and directed people which theatre to go in. the main entrance had floor to ceiling windows cluttered with movie posters through the cracks showed the parking lot with moon looking disappointed hanging over the parked cars it wasn't full yet maybe tomorrow. They bought treats and laughed at people who were turned away because tickets were sold out thank full they bought theirs in advance. They gave there tickets and found their theatre they sat and waited for it to start. Allannah thought she has probably never been with so many people who feel the same she does about something and probably never will again tell the next movie that is.

The movie started the crowd cheered then quieted down and enjoyed. Allannah looked over at her best friend Shirley and asked a quick question before getting shushed would you tell me if you turned into a vampire? Shirley smiled and shook her head no. allannah made a hurt faced she looked at her friend one more time she had a pained expression on her face she was almost doubled over in pain. Omigod what's wrong she asked her waved her away with the lame excuse of cramps. She excused herself to the bathroom. She offered to go with but was told to enjoy the movie. She decided she would go after her if she didn't come back in twenty minutes.

Allannah didn't enjoy the movie anymore she was worried about her friend, sixteen minutes later she told her other two friends she had to pee and would be right back. She walked out of the movie toward the bathroom. Inside was quiet, there wasn't a soul besides her in the restroom, she checked all twenty stalls. Weird she thought well I might as well go since I'm here. Sat and her wallet fell out of her back wallet. Whoops she thought ill get it in a sec when a hand reached from under the stall adjacent hers and snatched up the wallet. Hey she said give that back she stood and heard the door be thrown open. She ran out of the restroom with out even flushing. She looked around the hallway and spotted her shiny golden wallet, she worked hard for her money she babysat for hours for it. She ran after the culprit in jeans and a black hoodie with the hood over what's she assuming is a hers face. She ran after her into the main entrance and out side to the parking lot. She got closer and closer and finally caught up with the thief. She was a good girl unlike Shirley who has gotten into quite a few fights at school but knew how to defend herself she kicked her opponent in the rib cage like she has seen Shirley do. The culprit fell to the ground on her side. She walked over and grabbed her wallet saying shows you to mess with me. They got up and ran away. Whatever thought allannah now to find Shirley. She turned toward the building when a man walked out from the shadows.

Chapter two

Art thought what he had seen was a flash back he couldn't have seen berbinn. She has long ago passed what was with him and thinking of things that hurt his feeling tonight. `ay he said to her. wtf allannah thought but she said hi. Saw what ya did ther lassey. Did you now she replied. He looked at her and decided he was ready to kill his hope, he asked what your name? she looked at him then to the door, there was knowone out in the parking lot which she thought was odd. She bolted to the door it was only thirty yards away. She didn't who this guy was but didn't he know you don't just randomly strike up a conversation with people espiacellly not a sixteen year old girl in a parking lot after midnight. She was close just three feet away when he suddenly appeared in front of the double doors to theatre she stopped almost crashing into him she looked past his shoulder into the windows for help. The ticket sellers sat listening to music and reading magazines. Awesome she thought.

What do you want? She asked afraid the only hint that showed it her lip quivered a little. I do not mean to hurt ya lassey, I just wanted to ask ye a few questions. What did ye say your name was? She looked at him and said I didn't. he couldn't believe she act so much like berbinn, she is feisty and tough and she obviously has good intuition most girls would be under my spell by now ill have to try harder he thought. Come now lass don't be so cruel. She glared at him. If ye do not tell me ill have to find out me self he said. He touched her arm she jumped and pulled away she thought how dare this stranger touch me. Ah yes allannah, meaning o`child in my native tongue ye are just a child arent ye? How the hell did you know that leave me alone! She said. For now me fair allannah. He just disappeared. All she could think was wtf as she ran back into building before he came back. When she got back to her friends the movie was almost over at the dance seen. Where have you been her friends asked they were immediately sushed she just shrugged apologetically. They walked out to the parking lot she looked arounf to make sure he wasn't there although she hadn't seen him come or go the first time why would he now. He she thought who was he she asked herself somehow she came up with name art which was strange because she was certain she has never heard it before.

In the car they questioned her. One asked did you meet somebody? Another asked if she had diahrea and another thought she was puking awesome she thought. She told them how she dropped wallet and some ran off with it and how she caught them and retrieved it. They didn't believe her stuck to there own ideas as to why she was gone. She was dropped off last she told Shirley to tell her parents thanks for letting them use the car and ran inside. Once she locked the door she heard the car zoom off. She went to her room and just collapsed onto the bed. She heard his irish brogue say nice of ye to join me, she screamed and bolted to the light switch she flipped it on and saw her room was empty she heard a hiss. She thought odd she looked around hoping to pin the noise on her nieces cat. She didn't find the cat so she just decided it was in her closet and she didn't need to go after it. Arts words rang in her head for now me fair allannah shit she thought how long is for now? Would it be weird to google such a thing? She lit two candles on her dresser deciding her room smelled bad she wouldn't admit to being afraid of sleeping in her alone in the dark. She turned on her ihome took out her contacts and shut off the light she lay in bed awhile not noticing that she fell asleep tell she woke.

she had a blanket from her sisters room on top and her candles were out her mom must have done that. She walked through her house it empty safe for her dog and her niece lillians cat. She looked at her phone three missed calls from her mom she called her back. Hey whats up? She asked not much just making sure you got home safely and locked the door she answered. Yeah didn't you notice it was locked when you left this morning? Allannah asked. No her mom answered I worked last night omigod thought allannah her little sister was at her friend veronicas house and her dad moved out once they got a divorce. She asked her mom if she had seen lillys cat mr pussy her mom said that lily took the cat with her to her other grandmas house. She said she would see her mom at three when she got off from work in the emergency room doing xrays at the hospital. She just wanted to be out of the house as soon as possible so she ate breakfast through on a pair of basketball shorts and went for a run.

Wow art thought from an abandoned ship in the ocean by her house She just left for a run and he was so tempted to follow her. He couldn't believe she had heard him last night. She hadn't heard his voice but his thoughts. He was actually pretty lucky that was the only one she heard. He felt bad for frightening her, he just wanted to get to know her and all she would register with him is fear. She really is just a child he remembered her room she has pink blankets and even a teddy bear on the bed last night she lit a candle cause she didn't want to sleep in the dark and now she doesn't want to be home alone so she left. He listened closer focusing they have a connection because as soon as heard her come walk up the porch steps. He heart skipped a beat how odd he thought, she doesn't even know my name but already I like her the clan will not be happy but I don't care.

When allannah got back to her house it was 1:45 she had run for almost two hours. She felt proud of herself. She wasn't super skinny but she wasn't fat either she wore her size medium clothes with pride knowing she would be a large if she didn't run every now and then. She slipped her asics off and put them in the bin in her closet, she turned on her ihome and stripped down to her sports bra and underwear she grabbed her towel from the hook on her door and headed to the bathroom for a shower. Still a since of unease. He couldn't believe it she still felt his presence, she should have completely alone he blocked his mind using so much power he felt sleepy but she knows she not alone subconsciously anyway. He fell asleep. When he woke up he could tell there were three other humans in the house besides her. He was hungry and he could feel it was about eight o`clock. He heard her voice asking if she take lil for a walk. Who is lil he thought but she is leaving and im going with. She then asks her younger sister if she wants to come but she says no she would stay home and clean her feels her presence walk toward the ship. He welcomes it, he want her to come aboard but she doesn't she just stops and looks at it with distaste and fear her the child walk on. After about half an hour they walk by the ship again it is old and made of wood that is probably rotted she remembers her father telling to never ever go on that ship so she wanders what now is calling her their. She should honor her dads wishes even though he hasn't honored his promises about visiting her once a month. She hasn't seen him in little less than a year. She decided she would do it just to spite him.

She brought lilly back into the house and climbed a wood ladder to the front of the boat she imagined it would a replica of noahs arc. It is almost dark now the sun is getting low on the horizon. Shes here he thought waiting for the sun to finish its decent so he can walk out of the captains quarters and great her. He watches her look around and turn to climb off the ship when he screams mentally no, don't go she turns and looks into the exact window is looking out of. The sun is low enough he can more power in his body now it is finally down. He runs out of the quarter as slow as he can so that he wont frighten her but as soon as he is close enough to touch he realizes why wouldn't she be frightened, he has stalked her all the way to her house from a movie theatre he waits for her to make the first he wont speak or even blink. After a few seconds she greats him with a hello art. He looks shocked how does she know his name he asks her such. She looks embarrassed and asks how do you know mine? Now he seems embarrassed. He puts his hand out she looks at it there between them suspicious, it looks like he want to shake hands but she isn't sure, he could hurt but then I guess he could hav hurt since two in the morning she doesn't know what she is thinking but she takes his hand. A shock of electricity goes through them he looks into her green eyes as if he is seeing who she really is. He says with new loyalty to him that wasn't so bad now was it lass? She looks him her eyes wide open she pulls her hand away you're a vampire she whispers frightened. Now lassey let me explain he pleads not wanting to lose her. She shakes her head no and slowly backs away from him he doesn't want to use the power on her but he doesn't want her to leave either he says allannah be careful yer going to fall lass. She didn't listen she tripped and tumbled over the edge of the boat.

She felt air around her but she didn't scream there wasn't enough time to knew there were jaggid rocks and water where she was about to be. He couldn't let anything happen to her he jumped over the edge and caught her saving her from a pointed rock they landed safely in the cold water. Another shock of power went through them this one was possesive. They swam to shore he crashed his lips into hers like the waves crashed around them on the shore. They clung to each other deepening the kiss. He broke away first surprised. She looked up at him and said that was amazing! He looked at her startled she makes him calmer he say oh ye falling fifteen feet into ice cold water sounds like fun to me lass. She smiles shyly I was talking about the kiss. His face lights up it makes her bigger. Fair allannah I have much to tell ye will ye come back to the captains quarters with me to talk about it? She looks skeptical of him with his reddish gold hair disheveled and sea green eyes pleading with hers. Fine she says wondering what he could want to talk about. They walk to the ladder she wait for him to take the first bar and start climbing but he says lasseys first allannah. She climbs up to the ship this time with little fear and that fear is that her mother will miss her.

She gives him a hand to help him aboard they walked that way to the captains quarters with a full moon shining down disappointed with him he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided I want two reviews before I update again, I've had a lot of visits but I would like to know what people think of my writing.

Love Maisey E. Jay


	3. Chapter 3

Once in the captains quarters they looked at each other. Him comteplating what all he should say, and her wondering what he would tell her. Allanah he finally sighs after a few minutes of looking into her eyes, "I have found ye," he pulls her onto a bench and sits next to her, "and I'm sure ye don't even know what ye are." she raised an eyebrow, that wasn't what she had exspected to hear mainly because she didn't understand it. How was he supposed to tell her that she is part of an old old irish prophet, that she is supposed to lead him and his clan into battle against their rival. That he in the end will marry her inorder to bond their powers together and save her life. He feels a connection for her, possesiveness and the urge to protect her, he almost hopes she isn't the true prophet but then realizes by caring this way for her obviously she is. He decides to start off by telling her how he became a vampire. She shivers and he wonders if he has frightened her more but she just claims she is freezing, which she is he notices. "Go into your house and change your clothes then lay on the bed I will be their shortly," he orders. "Okay?" she replies more confused as to why he thinks he can order her around, what makes him king she thought. He picked it up and answered seriously, "you do." and just like a flash she was off the boat and it was late like midnight late. She wondered where the time went and if she just dreamed a hot irish vampire up to entertain herself.

She walked into the bathroom and decided to take a hot shower she looked at herself in the mirror and realized her clothes were literally freezing she shucked them onto the floor and stepped into the hot stream. Humming loch lomand. Soon she was relaxed and full out singing. She shut the water off as soon as it ran cold realizing she had been in the shower for forty five minutes. How long was soon? How much time did she have to change before he came back? Was he real? Whatever she thought she walked into her room and changed into her warmest fleece pajama pants and favorite hoodie, took out her contacts, shut out the light, slipped under the covers, and fell asleep completely at ease she didn't sense anything which kind of angered her.

Art ran back to his apartment as quick as he could after depositing her on shore, he didn't want her to fall agian. Did I mention it's about fifteen miles from allanah's small port town? So he got home changed his clothes because even though he ran sixty five miles an hour they were still wet somehow. He opened his special chest handed down to him from his master vampire and grabbed the book that explained his and allanah's prophet, the one he had almost remembered by heart. He then ran back to her house as quick as he could flying through the air passing cars on the highway doing seventy. He shifted form, into a dog and walked in through their doggy door like he had done last night. Once at her door he shifted form again and entered. The room was dark but through his vision he could see her sleeping in her bed no candles lit, teddy bear thrown on the floor, he smiled at this taking it as a sign that she was getting more comfortable with him. She rolled over in the bed and mumbled, "Art, come to me," o'lord he thought she doesn't even understand the power she has over me yet.

He floats over to the bed and she pulls the covers back for him. He wonders if she is awake when he looks in her face her eyes are closed and she is breathing even. He gets into bed beside her and she rolls again this time her arm raps over his stomach and she sighs. He can barely take the wave of passion that comes over him, just when she touches him. He has to repeat in his she is just a child, but then he remembers that she is also his betrothed from a wedding arranged seven hundred years before she was even born. He looks at the moon through her pink curtains and realizes he hasn't eaten tonight and that he won't sleep for a few more hours. He tries to leave but her arms lock tighter around him. "O'well I'll eat tommorrow I guess lass," she nods her head and smiles in her sleep.

AN: sorry it's so short but I'm tired and I have a test I should be studying for. I think I fixed most of the spelling mistakes so yeah! Enjoy! Comment if you can!


End file.
